


Unexpected distraction

by MaybeoneNight



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mission Related, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeoneNight/pseuds/MaybeoneNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the mercenaries sometimes get extra jobs out of the war they are fighting day by day for extra money? Eventually the supervisors have full control over them, and perhaps they need to use them for solving some dirty job out of Teufort. <br/>In this story, surprisingly, two very good , professional mercenaries are needed. The one, who claims himself to be one, the RED Sniper, and the flamboyant BLU Spy, who can be sneakier than anyone. These two get a secret job, which they need to solve together. Will they succeed, or will they fail? <br/>But wait!....<br/>Something unexpected happened between them! Find out~ <br/>~!!!READ THE TAGS!!!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was announced, and there was no turning back. The spy from the BLU team and the sniper from the RED team were called to the administrator via ms. Pauling, receiving a very special offer. It was about a special mission, outside the actual war they were fighting day by day. They were all clueless about the fact, that they were working for the same person, and that Mann.co could be attacked by outer corporations. The RED sniper was very nervous, since he was just simply called in, he never really faced the administrator. He was led into a small, dark room by ms. Pauling. “You can sit there, don’t ask, just pay attention.” the woman with glasses told him rushed, pointing at the chair in front of a desk. “Good luck!” she whispered with a sincere smile, then closed the door behind him. “Take a seat, mr. Mundy.” the cold toned woman said , who was sitting at the desk. The sniper swallowed hard, and sat down on the offered chair indeed. He was focusing on the woman, when he noticed the spy from BLU beside him on another chair. He was smoking as always, and was very calm. The sniper frowned at the other, after all, they were enemies, but the following news changed things a little. Miss Pauling came back with two files, which contained a few papers, handing them to the sniper and the spy, after the Administrator greeted them, and told them in short why were they brought there.

“As the Administrator said, you will be hired for a secret mission. Of course, that means extra money. No one….I repeat, _no one_ has to know about this, got it?” ms Pauling explained with a serious expression.

“But of course.” the BLU spy said easily, blowing out smoke. He seemed to be experienced with these.

The RED sniper peaked at the other man for a moment, then glanced back at miss Pauling, nodding.

“Alright, so as you can see on the files, you need to kill this certain man, who is leading a big company. Of course this all needs to be well planned. You have four days. You’ll find all the important information we could gather with the help of the other spy. For certain reasons, he could not accept this part of the mission, this is why we asked you.” she glanced at the blue Spy, who already nodded, as if he knew everything, as always, it was incredibly annoying for the sniper to deal with, but he stayed silent.

 “We will give you five minutes to run through the papers. “ the Administrator continued. “Now you have time to decide whether you’re willing to accept the job or not.” her eyes narrowed, as she rather looked at Sniper.

Spy already made a grimace, and placed the folder on the table, discreetly, not interrupting the Administrator. When the attention was on him again, he gracefully sat back on the chair.

“Not that I have the right to say _non_ anyways.” he said, giving out a kind of queasy chuckle.

The sniper gave out a silent growl, stared at the first page. Something in him put up a warning, that he shouldn’t do this, that if he messes this up, he might be killed for real or never have the chance to return. Anyways, what was that Spy said, that they have no right in this. He brushed his thumb on the paper for a moment. So if he accepts one of these, he can no longer say no again, if such an occasion occurs. This was all messed up, and confusing, yet they explained so clearly. He was so eager to ask questions, but he remembered what ms. Pauling said. No question. Well, then. He  didn’t have problem killing someone. He could adapt to any environment, finding the perfect nest. The problem was the current tension and the fact, that he needed to work with someone from the enemy team, someone, whom he hated the most.

Usually he needed more time to think things through, to choose the perfect decision, now he couldn’t think much, and the tension was killing him, those deep, inpatient stares were killing him.

“Olright.” he grumbled, the folder hit the table. “Count me in too.”

“Good. Consider yourself partners for this mission. Only for this occasion.” the Administrator said, then motioned at them to shake hands.

The BLU spy couldn’t help, but smirked with a gloating smile, as he got up, reaching out his hand in a formal style at the sniper, who also stood up, clumsily pushing the chair backwards, hesitating with the handshake. He would rather say something cruel, and ignore the handshake, but the supervisors were watching, he needed to behave now. He eventually slid his hand at the other, shaking hands with the spy.

“It’ll be a pleasure to work with you, _mon amour_.” the Spy grumbled on his French accent, leaning closer to the other with that intoxicating smirk, receiving only a grunt.  

 

After making a few more arrangements, which Sniper didn’t understand anyways, they were set free to go and prepare their selves. Both acting as if nothing happened between their teammates, they told them the lies, which were instructed to tell by the administrator, then went to pack. Sniper was very nervous. He needed to put his uniform down, and take normal clothes. He was so used to red he barely could get rid of the red shirt. At night, he needed to pack his stuffs in a smaller van, and drive out to a boarder, at a secret place, where he needed to pick the BLU spy up. He was more nervous about staying with the BLU spy , than the actual mission itself.


	2. Arrival and Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments, reactions are very welcome :3

It was a long, tiring and awkward ride for the sniper. He drove the whole way, stubbornly saying he was okay with it, any time the spy offered to drive until he rests. They barely talked, but Sniper could feel Spy’s gaze on him every time, examining him, as if they didn’t see each other almost daily. He could just yell at the other to stop bloody staring and look somewhere else, but he rather focused on the road, and sometimes distracted the spy asking the other the correct direction.

 

They finally arrived at the right hotel in California, as their mission was stated there. Luckily they didn’t face any car accidents, since Spy managed to convince Sniper to sometimes just stop on the road somewhere, and just sit there in the car, sleeping a little. Sniper was suspicious at first, by instinct, he couldn’t sleep, while he knew he had an enemy Spy beside him, but eventually managed, since he was extremely exhausted. When they arrived, Spy was already whining for the tenth time, how he wanted to take a bath.  Sniper just rolled his eyes, and just followed him, as the other made the arrangements. It was a good hotel, but way too luxurious and shiny for Sniper’s taste. He felt very uncomfortable and clumsy at such places, and getting headaches from those extremely perfumed smells all around from cleaning.  

He also didn’t like handing his bags to this small man in uniform, and he felt extremely claustrophobic in that damn elevator.

They finally arrived in their room. As expected. It was uncomfortable large, shiny, luxurious and fancy. Spy gave tips for the bellboys, who escorted them in their room, carrying their luggage in, with the help of another one, then they left. Sniper awkwardly stood in the doorway, looking around, while Spy gave out a groan, as he flopped on the sofa, stretching out as much as he could, reminding Sniper of a cat. After Spy was done with stretching, he sat back on the sofa, looking at the bushman again. He cracked a smirk, then took out a cigarette.

“Will you stand there for the rest of the night, or are you going to sit too, bushman?” he asked.

Sniper frowned.

“Shut up, spook.” he mumbled getting slightly annoyed.

Spy indeed shut up, and rather looked at him, examining his movements with curiosity.

“Why feeling so tensed, _cher_?” he eventually asked.

“Ya don’t need to keep up with the act of being kind with me.” Sniper glared, as he went closer to the room. He ignored Spy, and rather looked at the large bed. Indeed, there was only one bed, two, or even three people could easily lie there, but in no way Sniper would sleep in the same bed with an enemy spy. Spy gave out a chuckle, then stood up, walking next to Sniper, examining his troubled expression, then the bed. He couldn’t help, but smiling.

“Well, well, they really test us, don’t they? But don’t worry, we can share now.” he said with a teasing tone, then went to the bathroom. “I’m taking a bath, we can share that too, if you want.” he said, glancing back at Sniper, then just laughed, seeing the other’s grimace.

“Bloody mongrel….” Sniper said annoyed, then it was his turn , flopping on the couch.

Luckily Spy took a lot of time for bathing, so Sniper needed time to think, walk around the house, pull his luggage closer, find a table to place the weapons on, and even figure out how the TV worked. He needed and try to find all possibilities of distraction, to forget the other presence around him.

 

**Day 1**

Sniper woke up , sitting up, finding himself on the couch. Spy’s luggage was already put away, so only his stuffs were around. He cursed silently , as he was so careless, he let himself pass out there, leaving his stuffs revealed in front of the enemy spy like that. He then also noticed he was covered and the TV was shut down, although he remembered it keeping on, his hat was nicely placed on the coat rack. Spy was already ready, coming out, while arranged his balaclava.

"Bonjour, we need to go eating out breakfast, then we'll discuss about today." he said on a formal tone, as he went at the door. 

Sniper gave out a lazy groan, then stood up, really wanting a coffee. 

"Wot...? ..Ya can't be serious..." 

"Hm?" Spy glanced back, taking his hand off of the handle. 

"Ya really gonna go down there with that shit on yer head and eat between...civilians...loik that? " he pointed at Spy.

"Oui?" Spy lifted a brow. 

Sniper shook his head, but didn't question him anymore, rather feeling embarrassed with Spy. 

It was a miracle how nobody really stared at them, perhaps others were tired too, or too sleepy on the morning. They finished their breakfast fast. Sniper feeling tensed around Spy still.

 

The day went by fairly fast, and Sniper didn't have time feeling tensed around Spy, since they needed to do a lot. He didn't just have the role as sniping, but also go and stalk a little with Spy, who examined the files properly, and knew where to go. The day went by with them discussing the stuffs they managed to witness and see, and also find out there was a shop nearby, which was linked to their target's firm. Sniper was free for the evening, as Spy went further with his spying stuffs, eventually getting back in the hotel room by midnight. By then, Sniper had time walking around on the streets a little, buying some booze, and going back in the hotel room, watching TV again. 

Spy finally came back. He seemed to be very exhausted, and made a serious expression. 

"Oi." Sniper greeted him, lifting a bottle. 

"What are you doing?! We can't bring drinks like these in here, you imbecile!" Spy snapped at him. 

Sniper jumped up.

"Ya don't need to shout at me, mate! I asked, and they said I can!" 

Spy sighed, massaging his forehead. 

"Fine... _désolé_.."

"Bloody wuss..."

" _Crétin._.."

"Stupid mongrel with fancypants..." Sniper continued the argument, while sitting back down. 

"Will you shut up?!" Spy snapped again. 

"Fok ya!" 

Spy frowned, walking in front of the other. 

"Say that again...."

Sniper looked up at him.

"And wot ya gonna do, eh? Start a fight, and I'll cut through yer bloody chest for once and for all!"

Spy got very annoyed, leaning down, pinning Sniper down, as he slightly climbed on him. 

"Say something like that again, and I'll make sure you won't talk again..." he mumbled on a threatening tone.

"Make me, ye bloody mongrel." Sniper mumbled back with a snarl. 

The tension rose between them, both really was eager to kill the other, but they couldn't do that, they needed to restrain themselves, but Spy sensed something else between them, and it was their lower bodies brushing a little bit too close than supposed to. Spy, being curious where this curious feeling led, didn't say anything, nor moving away, but his annoyed expression changed a little milder. Sniper needed a little time to notice the situation, rather since his senses were tingling, that he was arching his lower side to brush closer to the other.

"Wot?! Ya bloody spook!" he yelled in the other's face, then pushed him off.

Spy gave out a mischievous chuckle, then a surprised shout, when he was thrown on the ground. He got up, dusting his suit.

"Merde...." he grumbled.

"Wot the Hell did ya just....." Sniper stuttered.

"You started it, moron." Spy hissed. 

Sniper blinked, swallowing hard, slightly blushing. 

"J-just go in the bloody other side of the foking room!" he shouted, pointing at the large bed. 

Spy turned away, feeling slightly disappointed. What was the sniper's problem anyways. He really wanted the answer to his question. But he went in the other side of the room, pulling the sliding door, closing him up there for the rest of the night. 

Sniper glared at the other, then slumped back on the sofa, feeling hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked the map carefully, and it's possible to drive from New Mexico[from Teufort] to California, as it's not that very far away! Felt like saying this....^^"


	3. Day 2

Day 2

 

Sniper woke up again, with a headache, grumpy. Spy, as always, still in the bathroom. He took a lot of time to come out, then finally Sniper could go to the toilet. He was so busy with his little world and self, he ignored Spy's presence, and it was actually good for him, since he could make the whole thing silent, and so Spy stayed silent too. Although he felt he other's curious gaze on him all the time. It was very annoying. Sniper was eager to yell at the other to stop it, but he rather decided not to, maybe then the spook finds something else to pester him with. 

He still felt tense and uncomfortable dressing up normally, before he could have a coffee to start the day, he also couldn't walk naked around in the room, since Spy was there, so being always tensed up about such small details made him get tired even more. Spy nodded at him a "Good morning" to him, always politely, but he was busy with his own business too. They dressed up in silence, and went down to eat their breakfast again. Sniper felt Spy was looking at him at the table, as he tried to avoid the other's gaze the fullest, although they faced each other. Spy was rather looking questioning on the sniper, since he didn't understand why the other was avoiding him that much. Was it because the small accident yesterday? Well if it was, he would be more than pleased to do it again, pushing Sniper to his limits, find all his weak points and absorb him. But for now, he was just only curious, and wanted to read the other's thoughts or emotions from his facial expressions. 

After they finished the breakfast, they went back in the room. Sniper turned at his bag with his weapons, getting a bow, the Huntsman out and the classic sniper rifle. Spy went to the other part of the room, grabbing some papers and the files. He went, and sat next to the Sniper. He looked at the bushman, assertively suggesting the playtime of avoiding each other was over, since they needed to talk about the actual job. 

"Wot do ye want...?" Sniper snapped at Spy. 

"Please watch your tone." Spy replied on an irritated tone, as he unfolded some papers. "We have to discuss and start working from today." 

Sniper stood silent, and eventually managed to be distracted by work. Although he could barely pay attention. They never sat this close and peacefully before. He felt a strong instinct to kill the spook, yet he didn't want to, there was a feeling in him he couldn't explain. 

"Are you listening what I'm saying, bushman?" Spy glanced up at the other, slightly leaning away. 

Sniper didn't even notice how he invaded the other's personal space, and he didn't even got a single word the other explained.

"Yeah.." he lied, as he sat farther from the other. 

Spy's gaze deeply examined him again for a moment, with a sly smile, then just continued explaining. 

"The situation is more complicated, than I thought. Yesterday I managed to find a connection with one of our target's people. This woman said there will be a party held tomorrow in the mansion of the target. That is our only chance to kill him." he glanced up at Sniper, who frowned, thinking. 

"And what's the prob here? It sounds easy to me. Ye do yer spyin stuffs, I shoot him from the distance, then we flee." he shrugged. 

Spy's eyes narrowed. 

"Do you think he would be that exposed? _Cher_ , think a bit. Maybe this is a trap for testing all his haters. "

"Then wot should we do?" 

"We do use this party for our advantage, but we need to be a bit more patient. Today we must go back to the shop I found out the connection with our target. We'll wait there a bit. Yesterday I did wait, and I saw a car coming there. A man was complaining they need to do that every night, since they were bringing something..." 

"Mh....clear. So we follow them today. "

"Tonight."

"Tonight....."

 

At night, they indeed got their weapons, and went to that particular place. They  hid at a building's side, and waited. After a time, a car came. Sniper was leaned against the wall, looking at the sky, smoking.

"There it is!" Spy grumbled, as he leaned out a little, watching the car. 

Sniper glanced down, he pushed his hat a bit out of his eyes, stepped on the almost finished cigarette, then he leaned over Spy to see the happenings too. Four men climbed out of the car, two carried a wiggling person, a bag on her head in the backside of the shop, one of the four men was complaining tonight too. While they settled some crates and the scared woman in, Spy waved at Sniper to follow him. 

"Are ye crazy?! I'm not going in there!"

"This is our only way!" Spy replied impatiently, climbing in the backside of the car. 

"But......"

"Come on!" Spy looked around, finding a big capsule in there, opened it, then waved at the Sniper. 

Sniper sighed, climbed in the car, then got pulled in the capsule by Spy. He grumbled swears, as they got squished together in there. 

"This is a baaad idea......I can't breathe!" 

"Shut up, you imbecile!"

"How do ye know this bloody thing is safe?!" 

"We'll find out soon...."

Indeed the four men came, the car started, and they were transported in the capsule to the mansion. They were carried down in a basement. Sniper struggled terribly, while Spy tried to open the capsule again. Eventually they managed to break free. Sniper rolled out, gasping for air. 

"Am I that irresistible?" Spy smirked, while he arranged his suit, which was a more darker colored blue, perfectly blending in the night.

Sniper cursed the spook, then got up. The entire way, as they sneaked around, trying to find some clues, they managed to talk well, and form a good teamwork. They needed to kill some people on the way out, and avoid cameras. For Spy's instructions, they carried corpses around over them, or dressed in the guard's outfit. 

Sniper was more than glad, when they were back. Spy went, took a shower again, and sat on the bed, in a bathrobe, noting down some stuffs. Sniper went to shower too. He felt sick and annoyed how he couldn't really concentrate on the whole mission, rather on how close he was to Spy again in that capsule. After showering, he wanted to go to the sofa, but he stopped. He happened to glance at the other side of the room, where he shouldn't, only seeing a comfortably sitting spook on the large bed, in a bathrobe, his mask on, as always, writing something. He was so attractive the way he sat there, and wrote, and wondered with a slight frown. Sniper kind of felt an urge to push that towel off of his waist and jump in the bed, on the other, ravishing him between the sheets. 

"Is there a problem, bushman? You don't seem to be alright." Spy said, as his sly smirk was on his face again. 

"I.....nothing....." Sniper said, but sill couldn't move. "It's nothing...." he swallowed hard.

Spy lowered from the sitting position, keeping his gaze on the sniper, rather leaning on his elbow.

"You can tell me." he purred. "Maybe you should. We can't fail this mission." the things he said were serious, but the tone was more playful. 

"We won't." Sniper managed to say. 

"Very good." Spy moved in a more leisure, yet provocative position. "Do you want to see the map?" he asked, petting the larger paper on the bed. 

Sniper felt real hot in his lower side now. He swallowed hard, feeling the shower he took was in vain, as he started to sweat. 

"I should...." 

"Mmm, _oui_ , you should. After all, you should make the final blow, or _non_? " Spy tone was changing, and not for Sniper's likings. 

"Yeah....." Sniper manage to mumble, now his cheeks burning too. 

"So why are you still standing there? Come on. Don't worry, I will not stab you..." Spy gave out a suggestive chuckle. 

"Bloody spook...." Sniper grumbled annoyed, and being way too busy being aroused, he forgot to dress up first. He felt as if he didn't even have legs, as he walked there, all the chills went through him, as he sat down, and Spy sat up, crawling and leaning so close.

"Here....we went in here before, _oui_? There were the bushes, and there were the trees, from there comes the garden....this is the main part of the yard and there is the fountain....."Spy explained, as he placed the map on Sniper's lap, intentionally running his fingers a little bit rougher on the paper.

Sniper barely could hold back a needy groan, as how Spy's breath tickled his neck, and his shoulder was brushing to Sniper's back, his chin sometimes brushing Sniper's shoulder. Spy kept explaining, but the game was on. It was in no way about the actual map and the setup, they have time tomorrow morning anyways. It was more about Spy's curiosity and Sniper's endurance. Spy was curious where this was all leading, curious of the mood changes Sniper had, which he never ever saw from the bushman before. Sniper was very confused with his own needs. This was all crazy, this was an enemy spy after all, yet he started to notice how the BLU Spy was actually very attractive, yet still annoying. Eventually he couldn't anymore, and gave out a needy groan. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, he wanted to escape and run away. 

The noise just gave Spy more courage for the exploration. He smirked, crawling closer to the Sniper, now indeed pressing his lips close to the other's ear, his hand snaked down on the bulged towel. 

"Am I really this irresistible?" he purred in the bushman's ear. 

" Ngh...." the only answer Sniper managed to give out.

Sniper shivered, giving out a louder groan, when Spy's hand slid under the towel, leaned in more, brushing himself to the spy, as he bit his lip, bucking his hips in the touch. 

"Uuuh~, how needy~..." Spy whispered in Sniper's ear, as he started to stroke Snipers erected manhood. 

"Shut up...." Sniper pressed the words between his teeth, but still was helplessly in Spy's arms, leaned back, needily bucking his hips in the nice sensation. "Nh...more.."

"Hummh....how needy..."Spy smirked, giving a few more strokes, then let Sniper go, standing on his knees, crawling off of the bed, then stood up, smirking down at the Sniper. "You're a mess, bushman..." he chuckled as he examined the other's erection, and moving abdomens from the heavy panting.

"Shut up!......it's....it's all yer fault...!" Sniper sank down on the bed, impatiently brushing his leg to Spy's. "Come on, at least finish it...." 

"My fault?" Spy raised a brow, he slowly pushed off the bathrobe from his shoulders, he then just chuckled with a teasing smirk. Instead of getting back to the bushman, he rather turned away, sipping from his glass of wine. 

"Come on......" Sniper groaned out in desperate need to feel that good touch on his erection again. 

"Say "please" and I might show you something nice." Spy continued his little game of teasing. This memory will surely be something he can use against the bushman, when they go back in battle. Yet he also enjoyed it too. He actually felt a kind of longing. 

"...please...." 

"I can't hear you.~"

" Bloody please for fok's sake!" 

Spy smiled, putting down his glass, walking back. He climbed on Sniper, sitting on him, letting the Sniper eagerly explore his upper body with his hands, then sitting up, and using his mouth too. Spy gave out a kind of more violent, snarling smile, when Sniper grope his ass under the halfly pushed robe, brushing his erection there too, groaning eagerly. Spy gave out a grunt, as he barely could push the greedy bushman off of him, then stood up again. Before Sniper could say anything, he spread the other's legs wider, kneeling down. 

"Huh...?!" Sniper leaned on his elbows, looking down. Spy smirked at him teasingly, then pressed his cheek to the bushman's erection, then turned his head aside, starting to lick the shaft. "Yeah mate....that's right!" Sniper groaned out, falling back on the bed, melting in the sensation. He couldn't stop bucking his hips, when Spy started to suck him off. 

It was indeed irresistible, actually for both, as Spy sucked Sniper, got turned on too, and needed to please himself with his other hand too. Sniper needily gasped, groaned, wanting more, Spy responded with a small groan around his shaft, until they couldn't anymore, and Sniper came in Spy's mouth, while Spy came in his hand. 

Sniper felt dizzy, panting, staring at the ceiling, while Spy numbly struggled up on his feet, going to the bathroom to clean himself. Sniper felt incredibly satisfied and good, yet after the sensation of ecstasy started to wear off, he started to feel rather awkward and panicked. Spy came back, examining the mess he made out of Sniper, then just smirked, reaching for a cigarette, leaning against the doorway. 

"And wot now....." Sniper eventually grumbled on a husky tone. 

"Hm?" Spy asked, as he lay on his side on the bed, blowing out smoke, looking at the Sniper. 

" This is not ok, mate....we're enemies..."

Spy raised a brow. 

"Nothing will happen." he said dryly, then just placed the cigarette in his mouth. 

"How do ye know..."

"Don't question it."

"Fok ye..."

"Perhaps you will..."

"Wh....?!" Sniper lifted his head.

Spy smirked, looking away. 

"You made a mess out of my papers....." he frowned, then sat on the side of the bed, collecting them. 

"It wasn't my idea to sit here and make ye bloody suck me off, mate! Ye bloody mongrel!"

"You wanted this for a long time now, bushman..." 

"Wot?! I'm not into spois, ye bleedin idiot!" 

Spy sighed, then pressed the finished cigarette in the ashtray, getting up, taking on his bedtime robe, and ready to switch the lights off. 

"Help me up...." Sniper raised his arms, laying there like a zombie. 

" _Non_." 

"Come on, ye bloody twat!" 

"Didn't I mention we can share this bed before, hm?"

"I don't want no bloody bed to share with ye, ye bloody wuss!" 

The light was switched off, Sniper groaned annoyed.

" _Bonne nuit._ "

"I don't speak French.."

Spy turned on his side, covered himself, then was fast asleep. Sniper grumbled some more swears, but then he dozed off too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many action scenes I decided to cut out, since it would be waaaaay too long, and I rather want to concentrate on the love stuffs~ Wouldn't you prefer to read that more too?~


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

 

The next morning, Sniper woke up fairly calm. The bed was way more comfortable than the sofa and the previous pleasing activities just did good for his health. Everything started so well, until he opened his eyes and sleepiness faded. Then, he just wished he would never wake up. He just realized, while sleeping, he hugged Spy tightly, so tight, even with his legs, the other couldn't escape from the cuddle, plus Sniper was entirely naked.  Spy was already awake, when Sniper woke up, and now it was his turn to pout. 

"Oh, finally! Let go of me, bushman!" Spy said on a hostile tone, trying to struggle out. 

Sniper gave out a surprised shout, letting the other go, pushing him away from the spy as far as possible. 

"Wot the bloody Hell?! " He sat up, as the cover fell off of him, he noticed he even was naked. "Crikey!" 

Spy just sat up, ignoring the panicked, embarrassed Sniper, rather trying to stretch out his sore body parts. One hand was almost getting entirely numb, as he couldn't move it the whole time. He also was grumpy, since he needed to sleep in his mask, which was also very uncomfortable. He gave out finicky mumbles in annoyance, as he needed to arrange his mask, and hated how his hair was a mess under, and he couldn't so anything about it yet. 

" _Mon dieu_ , if I knew you were such a rough cuddler, I would've never allowed you to sleep here." he said, but couldn't help, but smile.

Sniper couldn't say a thing anymore , he was blushing terribly, his eyes were widened. Spy looked at him, they stared at each other for a moment, but then Spy burst out in snorting laughter. 

"Oh, bushman, what happened to you? Look at yourself, you're a mess!" he said, then laughed further, as he got up, and walked in the bathroom laughing, but then he stopped, and his head popped up at the doorway again. "Do you want to take a bath, _with me_?~" 

Sniper just blinked, then a frown started to form on his face, he was getting pissed , forgetting his embarrassment, shook his head with a sharp glare, Spy just laughed again on a gloating tone. When Spy finally went in the bathroom, locking himself there for a good hour, Sniper jumped out of bed, rushed to his stuffs , at the sofa, dressing up. He felt comfortable in his body, pleasant shivers tickled his skin,as goose bumps came out, while dressing up. He decided he needed to calm down, forget this whole spy thing, and focus on work. Spy was right, they couldn't fail this mission. What if he loses his mercenary job, if he misses the shot. Only one shot, for only one life, no respawn. He sighed, as he glanced at the table, where he kept his weapons. He now realized he haven't seen any of Spy's stuffs, not to mention his weapons. Where did he hide his things? He looked at the other half of the room again, but then his eyes fixated on the large bed again, bringing back memories from the previous night. He made a troubled expression, slumping on the sofa. Spy again.....Spy's touch....Spy's....this was crazy. He buried his face in his palms. He simply couldn't understand how could he, out of all men, be sexually attracted to an enemy spy, who was even a man. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, and why Spy let him do whatever he wanted, playing along. Maybe Spy liked man, and knows how to please another. He started to feel disgusted of the both of them. He actually started to question his own sanity. He simply couldn't be this desperate to allow another man to please him, and even be so damn needy and pleased. He decided, somehow, without making Spy too suspicious, he needed to ask the other. 

 

After they ate, and sat down to talk about the plans again and again, Spy assertively rehearsing the steps and B plans with Sniper, he placed the papers beside him, giving out a sigh, lighting a cigarette. Sniper stood silent, after he finished the speech, and looked at Spy. 

"Tell me bushman....."

Sniper blinked, then tensed a little. 

"Wot? No, mate, I'm not tellin' this again! I got it!" 

"Tell me.....are you really this _débile_ , or are you distracted? If so, why?" 

"Huh....?" Sniper raised a brow. 

Spy blew out the smoke, turning his gaze at him, leaning back on the sofa, crossing his legs. 

"I look into your eyes, and I see clearly you're not here....you're not listening what I'm saying. Do you always do this, when it's about something serious, or you simply don't want to collaborate with _moi ?_  You just keep staring at me every time I talk, it's unsettling...." 

Sniper frowned. Was this another test, or the other was teasing him again? But Spy had a very serious expression. He tensed up more, swallowing hard, since he also realized, he indeed was distracted. Distracted by _him_. And he couldn't help it. When he finally noticed he was doing it, it was already too late. 

"Well I don't know wot are ya talking about , mate. I got wot ya say, and I only focus on the things I need to do. The good timing, precision, efficiency. I'm a snoipah, not a spoi." he finally answered on an upset tone, feeling insulted. He started to admit to himself he indeed was distracted, but the way Spy talked pissed him off. 

Spy looked deeply in his eyes, examining his expression. Then he gave out a sweet smile, but the sass and the slyness was still in there. 

"What a relief." he simply said on a calm, and more friendly tone. 

Sniper raised a brow, the smile made him feel kind of eager again, but those sharp eyes weren't so friendly. This man was strange, an enigma for Sniper. Was he acting, or was he indeed content with the answer? 

 

The night has finally arrived. They managed to sneak close to the mansion. Before Spy went to do his job, and rather examined the area from Sniper's view, the other couldn't help, but rather watch Spy. He remembered his question. He awkwardly scratched his head. 

"So....ya like men...?" he eventually slipped it.

Spy didn't look at him, but he smirked a little.

"What does this have to do with the mission?"

"Nothing...wotevah..."

After a time Spy spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. It's the same."

"Wot's the same?"

"Liking a man or a woman."

"How's that bloody same?! I see major differences here! A man's a man..a woman's a woman, you don't just.....matin' a mate or matin' a sheila is just not the same!" 

Spy chuckled. He actually payed attention to Sniper, and realized where was the conversation going. But he couldn't let himself being distracted now. 

"Spois......bloody useless...." Sniper grumbled annoyed.

Spy eventually went closer to the guests, which arrived. He managed to capture a man, who came alone on the party. His driver and bodyguard was trying to find the man, but soon, he came back. Sniper watched this all from the distance between the bushes. He didn't enter the mansion's territory, he was all outside, examining the area with his rifle's zoom. He knew Spy killed a man, and hid him between the trees, and with his disguise kit, managed to imitate the man's features, and be as him. He said some excuses, calming the people, and eventually went in. For Sniper it was so strange how Spy was working so well outside Teufort too. It all came so naturally to him. He wondered if all spies were like this. He was rather nervous about the whole situation. Not that he wasn't hired before his Teufort jobs in Australia but this was still new for him. Time passed quickly, and Sniper needed to wait for a sign. There was a room. According to Spy, after the man was lured in that room, and he gets a good aim , shoots, and they got the man, and sneak out without a problem and hopefully without witnesses. 

Spy, in the form of the guest man, was walking around casually, accepting a drink, greeting everyone, trying not to be involved in conversation he supposed to know, but he didn't. Eventually he managed to talk with the target, cautiously using his words, so his lack of knowledge wasn't noticed. After a long time, before Sniper completely lost his patience, Spy managed to lure the man in the house, and then finally they got in the room. 

"So this is your office? " Spy asked in the form of 'Jack Rond'.

"Yes, well technically it is. It'll be more used later, when I finally put my hand on Mann.Co's property."

"Oh I see. My, but it really needs to be aired out in here! How can you even work in such place?" Spy said, and stepped at the window, opening it. 

The man seemed to slowly sense suspicion. He stepped to the window too, looking around in the night. Spy slowly stepped back with a smirk. The man looked around, then suddenly spotted the rifle sticking out of the bushes, but it was too late. Before he could shout, or say anything, the shot was made, blood flowing  our of his forehead and back side of the head, he collapsed. The bullet rolled in front of Spy on the ground. He smirked at the bullet, blew out some smoke, and walked out of the room. He walked casually, as if nothing happened. He was pleased, as everything went as planned. The only problem was, when he was about to turn from the corridor, a woman screamed. His smirk faded, and started to run for it. 

He rushed out, through the crowd. His bodyguard rushed after him, when he got out, his driver jumped out too, puzzled. He was about to ask something, but Spy pulled out his Ambassador and shot the man twice in the chest, then turned, and shot the bodyguard too. He looked around, then pulled fast the the two killed man closer to the car, then he rushed at the bushes. 

" _Allons-y_ , _allons-y_!" he said on a rushed tone, when he noticed the sneaking Sniper. 

"Wot?" Sniper asked also on a rushed tone.

Spy turned back, and waved at him. They couldn't use any car now, they needed to sneak away from the mansion by foot. After a long running and walking, they finally left the mansion, going far away, reaching on a road, not so far away, there was a bus stop.

"Wot...now?" Sniper asked on a  husky tone between pants. 

Spy kept looking around the whole time, then pointed at the bus stop. 

"Back.We're going back now." 

Sniper nodded. The adrenaline made him numb from exhaustion. But even now, in he stressed, rushed situation, he couldn't think, only of Spy. How serious he was, how he calculated each step flawlessly. For a moment, he felt an incredible urge, to pull the other close, hug him from behind and bury his face in the other's neck. 

They managed to catch a bus, Spy seemed to being disgusted by public transport. This one he didn't calculate out right. 

Eventually they arrived back to their room. Of course Spy needed to shower. 


	5. Unexpected longing

_Day 3, night_

 

While Spy was taking a shower, Sniper went to his table of weapons, arranging them. He pitied he didn't have the chance to use his knives or arrows and bows, only his one reliable rifle, which was called as the ' _Hitman's Heatmaker_ ". But he was content with his work, and he felt proud. He already couldn't wait to go back, and know he received the extra money, and perhaps even get praised by the administrator, or who knew, he even might get a new weapon. Wait, going back....that meant he wouldn't be in the same room with the BLU spy, and he couldn't watch him anymore....it meant they were enemies again. His chest was aching so much from the thought, he felt an incredibly strong longing feeling, desperation was suffocating him. This was crazy, but he needed to admit, he wanted to _do it_... _with Spy_ , the _BLU_ spy. He started to have contradictions in his head, as it was way too crazy and risky, eventually he started convincing himself, he needs to forget all this. 

Finally Spy came out, but the sniper was so busy with his weapons and thoughts, he didn't notice. Spy watched him for a moment, again in his bathrobe, then he walked there, as he walked close to Sniper, he faced the bushman, but he looked at the weapons, brushing fingers on the weapons sensually. 

"It was excellent." he said as he slyly smiled. 

Sniper looked at him, then trying to act cool, he cleaned his rifle further from branches and leaves. Spy stepped closer and closer, util his body brushed to Sniper's side, curiously examining the other's face, searching for reactions, wondering what was in the other's mind, enjoying how he wasn't pushed away and shouted at, so he went further and further, wondering how far he could go with the play. He placed on an arm on Sniper's shoulder, leaning his chin on his arm. 

"You're not that bad, bushman." he said on a rather flirty tone. "We should do this again sometimes..." he added, as he tried to somehow press closer, gaining attention. 

Sniper's grip tightened on the rifle, he started to get more clumsy with his movements, he even forgot to take off his shades. Spy gave out a chuckle, making the next step, as he slid his other hand from the weapons on Sniper's abdomen, and sliding it down at the other's crotch. Sniper stiffened, then swallowed hard. 

"Stop....stop it.." he managed to say, but Spy didn't stop. He wasn't pushed away, nor his hand, so he had no intentions to stop. He stepped behind Sniper, pressing himself at the other, curiously exploring what was the bushman into. He rubbed the sniper's slowly erecting cock through the pants, as he also pressed his own lower part to the other's backside.

"Hmmm~... Are you sure?~" he hummed in Sniper's ear with a smirk, as he felt Sniper giving in slowly, his legs getting shaky, his cheeks red. 

"Stop it...." Sniper groaned out helplessly, until he couldn't anymore. That was it, he _wanted_ Spy. He suddenly grabbed the spook's wrist, which massaged his erection, and roughly pulled him around, to make Spy facing him, without hesitation, pressed his lips on the other's, kissing him passionately. Spy, for a moment thought he reached the limit, but eventually he was rather kissed. He gave out a surprised sound, but then smirked in the kiss, then he let the Sniper roughly push him on the table deepening the kiss. But Spy kept playing further. After a time, he pushed Sniper away from his chest, and got off of the table. He pushed the other away more with a teasing smile, as he walked away, more at the bed's direction.

"You got dust on my robe." he said on a sarcastic tone, enjoying how impatient and puzzled Sniper was. 

He kept his distance from Sniper, but didn't move anywhere, waiting to see what will the other do. Eventually Sniper walked to Spy, with a violently passionate noise, he pulled the other back in the kisses, not wanting to let go. Spy went along with it again, but he wanted to keep teasing Sniper, so he roughly put up a fight after a time, pushing Sniper again. The teasing went to far, since he kind of punched Sniper off. He kept smiling, as he wiped his lips off. Sniper just got even more eager to wanting to dominate and claim. He was so horny he felt desperate longing, rather instinctual one. 

"Oh, bushman, you're a bigger mess, than yesterday!" Spy teased further, making fun of him, as he stepped in his half of the room, grabbing a clean glass, pouring some wine, and drank. 

"I'm gonna fok ya til ya can't breathe..." Sniper said on a low tone, pressing words between his teeth. He was horny, he was pissed he was like an animal in heat. 

He rushed after Spy again, who fast placed the glass down, and kept stepping backwards, out of reach, smirking at the bushman. Eventually he was cornered and Sniper pushed him on the bed. Spy gave out a chuckle, then he finally gave in. He pulled Sniper on himself, and so the fight with the clothes started. Both gave out eager noises, when as they explored each other's mouth, and body with their touches. Spy roughly clawed Sniper's skin on the back, the other gave out a hiss and cursed. Spy barely could control himself, although he always acted so collected, so fancy, now he was out of his mind, shamelessly, invitingly spreading his legs, wrapped them around the sniper's waist, his robe was already forgotten. Sniper accidentally pushed his hand under the balaclava, brushing through the silky hair at the back, ripping the material on the side, eagerly moaned in Spy's mouth. 

"Piss....." he gasped out was he felt a hand on his erection.

Spy gave out a husky chuckle, as he pressed their erections together in his grip, stoking them together. Sniper gave out a moan, slightly shivering. For a moment, a panicked thought came in his mind, why he didn't find this disgusting. By far it was, it was rather exciting, satisfying, pleasant. 

"Mmmh....bushman.....fuck me...." Spy said between pants on a needy tone. 

Sniper's heart was pounding in his throat, feeling hot , as if he was put in an oven. He first panicked, not knowing how to make love to a man, but then he figured it really isn't that different from making love to a woman. He pressed his shaft to Spy's entrance, pushing without hesitation. 

"Wait, _non_!....." Spy hissed, sitting up, crawling closer to the nightstand, Sniper couldn't help, but stare at the mess he already managed to make out of the always clean and tidy man. His balaclava was ripped, his hair was standing out, he was naked, and Sniper was about to explode. Spy handed Sniper a lube, sliding back under him, spreading his legs again eagerly. Sniper stared at the little bottle for a moment. 

"Hurry, _mon cher_! ...don't tell me you don't know how to use it..." 

"Yeah, but how did ya-..."

"Doesn't matter, hurry up!" Spy interrupted the confused sniper, wrapping his hands around his neck, pulling him back on him. He gave out a pleased moan, when he was finally entered by fingers and get prepared. 

"Fok..." Sniper groaned out, barely could restrain himself. 

" _Oui_......fuck me...." Spy panted with a lustful gaze, then gave out a louder moan, when got full with Sniper's erection. 

 

After a wild, insane and long pounding, Sniper came with a loud groan, the sheets were a mess around them, one pillow under Spy, the other on the ground, some of Sniper's clothes mingled between the sheets, some on the ground with Spy's bathrobe. Spy gave out a loud moan too, as he also came. Sniper shivered in pleasure and ecstasy, then slumped on Spy, panting together, catching their breaths. Spy pressed some kisses on Sniper's face, neck, then left a love mark on the bushman's collarbone. Sniper groaned, then rolled off of Spy, starting to feel a bit cold, as the intense heat was leaving his body, and was soaked in sweat. Spy, after resting for a moment, he sat up slowly, reaching for his cigarettes, giving one to Sniper too. He looked around, and made a small, appreciative whistle. 

"We indeed made a mess..." he said casually on a tired, husky tone. 

"That wos good...." Sniper grumbled, staring at the ceiling, as he lit the cigarette. 

" Hm... _oui_." Spy said, blowing out smoke. 

"But what....happens, when we go back...? We're still enemies..."

"No one will know." Spy stated. 

"Wot do ya mean...?"

"You know exactly what I'm trying to suggest, bushman." Spy glanced at Sniper with a sly smirk. 

Sniper looked at him, wondering for a moment, a faint smile twitched on the corner of his lips. 

"Again?"he asked after a silent moment. 

" _Oui~_ " Spy smiled, pressing the unfinished cigarette in the ashtray. 

And so they ended up doing it once more, but less wild, as the first one, as if they were starving for each other for a long time now. Neither of them knew some sexual tension was always between them, and caused an unexpected distraction in their work. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for our beta reader, ((who also helped us in translating correctly)), who rather prefers to stay anonymous~


End file.
